The Mystery of Vader
by Lord Vader1
Summary: It is about the confrontations between Lord Vader and the Jedi. This is the first story I have ever wrote. Please R


The Mystery of Vader  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters or settings represented in it. If you attempt to sue me, your case shall meet an untimely demise. I shall personally choke you with this disclaimer. Now enough of this, and on to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Setting: Lord Vader's personal meditation chamber...-  
  
  
  
  
  
Staring at the blank screen that had just moments ago been Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's face, the Dark Lord mused about the mission he had been given. "The venerated Jedi Master Yoda has been in opposition to my rule," Palpatine had said. "He could become a problem, as many hold him in high regard. I want you to see to it that he opposes me no longer. You have two days to kill him. Do not fail me." The screen had blinked out, leaving the Dark Lord alone to his thoughts. Palpatine had told him that he intended to become Emperor. After the duel with his former Master, the Republic had become chaotic. Already, Palpatine was using force and tyranny as a means to control the Republic. The Jedi had not yet realized Palpatine's true Sith identity. The Jedi were still under the Republic's control, but there were much fewer these days.... An accident here, blowing up a ship with Jedi delegates in it, an encounter with bounty hunters there, and occasionally one of Palpatines new secret Dark Jedi Adepts, or even Darth Vader himself would finish some off. Nay, the Republic was changing fast, and Vader felt as if the events had happened far too fast, far too soon. He shook his head, and exited his meditation chamber on the Republic Dreadnaught Vanguard. He would have time to think of this later. Far too much time...  
  
  
  
-Setting: Jedi Council Meeting -  
  
  
  
The Council members sat pondering the matters of the seemingly increasingly corrupt Senate. The sun was setting on Coruscant, causing a dull orange glow to wash over the Council chamber. Yoda stood up, tapping his gimer stick impatiently on the polished floor of the Council chamber. "If continues in this direction the Republic does, grave danger the galaxy is in! Fill the Senate, corruption does. And try to stop it Chancellor Palpatine does not! Encourage disorder, he seems to do. Not stop it." Mace Windu rubbed his chin pensively, and closed his eyes. Ki Adi Mundi spoke up. "We cannot be certain that the Chancellor is behind the turmoil present in the Republic. Most likely, he is being manipulated and bogged down by procedures and outside corruption. He seems a good man, to me." Yoda sat down again. "Master Mundi, strange it seems to me since Palpatine came into power, few our number has become. And set down his emergency powers he has not." Mace Windu opened his eyes. "Either way, I sense something very large is about to happen. Something that will not leave us unscathed. Any of us."  
  
  
  
-Setting: Jedi Temple, Coruscant-  
  
  
  
Lord Vader strode through the empty halls of the Jedi Temple, his hand on the hilt of his saber. He sensed a presence up ahead, and drew back into the shadows. Merely a security guard. He reached out with the Force and strangled the guard, dropping him to the floor. The security guard's undrawn blaster fell, making a clanging sound that echoed throughout the still halls. Vader reached out through the Force tersely, to see if anyone had heard the sound. He felt a presence that had noticed the sound, and was coming this way. He attempted to swerve the individual's attention to something else, but felt a strong Force resistance. A Jedi! Vader moved forward to confront the Jedi, igniting his lightsaber with a snap-hiss. The crimson blade seemed to bleed out of the hilt, and Vader swung at the Jedi. The hooded Jedi ignited a green blade and met Vader's own saber just in time. The Jedi's eyes narrowed underneath the hood, and he extended his other hand, sending a blast of Force energy intended to knock the Dark Lord backwards. Vader captured the weaker energy with the Force, sending a powerful wall at the Jedi. The Jedi went sprawling across the room, and Vader strode over and swung his saber in a low thrust, only to be met by a swing and parry by the green blade. "Your skills with a lightsaber will not save you, Jedi." With that, Vader extended the tips of his fingers and let loose a barrage of Force Lightning. The Jedi blocked the lightning with his blade, but the dark force energies overwhelmed the saber and destroyed it in an explosion that knocked the Jedi out. Vader stopped and looked at the badly burnt Jedi, and slashed the other's head off with a fluid movement. The Dark Lord quickly put his lightsaber away, and continued on to find the Jedi Master he was to kill....  
  
  
  
  
  
-Setting: A hallway in the Jedi Temple-  
  
  
  
Jedi Master Yoda paused in the middle of the long breezy hallway, a slight frown culminating on his diminutive features. He leaned on his gimer stick and reached out to the force. Feeling a dark blaze of anger and hate, he closed his eyes.... and opened them quickly again. Standing at the end of the hall was a dark figure. On approach, Yoda could tell that it was a human in black armor, and with a life support system, breathing heavily. He sensed.... it was Anakin Skywalker. Twisted, though, and dark. "Anakin, gone over to the Dark Side you have. Come back you must!" Darth Vader ignited his lightsaber. "Old master, that name no longer means anything to me. I have come to destroy you!" Yoda said, "Do this I would not. Tell me, what are you if Anakin you are not?" Yoda reverently ignited his saber. "I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith!" With that, Vader leaped at Yoda, swinging and thrusting. Yoda kept perfect time, never failing to block, never making it through Vader's guard. It was like a dance of death. Vader thrust out his hand and pushed Yoda back with a burst of Force energy. Yoda's guard then dropped, and Vader sliced through.... empty air. Yoda flipped backwards just in time, and Darth Vader followed him out through the Jedi Temple, occasionally tossing objects at him with the Force. Yoda kept well ahead of him with Force-enhanced speed. He leapt to a landing platform with a fighter on it, and Darth Vader leapt after him. Vader swung at Yoda, knocking the old Master off-ballance. Yoda pushed Vader off the platform with a powerful Force aided blow. Yoda leapt into the cockpit of the fighter, and sped off into the inky blackness of space....  
  
  
  
-Setting: Coruscant Surface-  
  
  
  
The Dark Lord limped into a darkly lit joint, and collapsed at a table. He activated his comlink and opened a channel to his Master. Palpatine would not be pleased........  
  
  
  
-Note from the Author: New chapters will be coming, so keep coming back! Thank you for reading my fanfic. May the Force be with you.- 


End file.
